dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Crash vs Sephiroth
Crash vs Sephiroth is a Round 2 fixture for the Video Game World Cup. Description Group D Match 3! Crash Bandicoot from the eponymous series (nominated by The saiyan jedi) takes on Sephiroth from Final Fantasy (nominated by SSS42X2)! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Arena "Welcome back to Group D, ladies and gentlemen! This time, we've got the current group leader Crash taking on third place Sephiroth, who is looking for a chance of scoring three points and keeping his tournament survival hopes alive! It's man vs bandicoot, who's gonna win?" The portals revealed Crash and Sephiroth and the titantron flared into life, revealing the health bars for each combatant. "You've got to be kidding me." Sephiroth spat. The commentator chuckled. "You remember what happened last time you lowballed your opponent?" Sephiroth grimaced as he was reminded of his previous failure. (Cue music) Crash giddily jumped on the spot, itching to get the fight underway. Sephiroth drew his sword and dared Crash to come in for an attack. So he did. HERE WE GO! The bandicoot rushed in to deliver a roundhouse kick to Sephiroth, who merely tilted his head to one side, allowing Crash to fall flat on his face. He raised his sword to pierce through Crash's back, but Crash rolled away quickly, proceeding to headbutt Sephiroth's midsection and followed up with a combination of kicks and punches before sending the One-Winged Angel tumbling. Crash took the time to gloat, drinking in the audience's reaction, which Sephiroth wasn't too pleased with. Sephiroth picked himself up and lunged at Crash, attempting a crosscut, which Crash ducked and pulled away from Sephiroth's swings. With his opponent at a distance, Sephiroth called upon Shadow Flare, sending purple flames towards the unsuspecting bandicoot. Crash took the damage, his skin slightly singed. Sephiroth was ready to cast more fire at his opponent, but Crash responded by equipping his Fruit Bazooka, firing the fruit at the fire to take the damage for him. Sephiroth took to the air and went to deliver a downwards strike to Crash, who managed to lift his weapon and shoot Sephiroth in the face with it, blinding him momentarily. After wiping the fruit from his face, Sephiroth began to get very angry. He quickly rushed in behind Crash and delivered an Octoslash to him, slashing him eight times in the back before punting him across the stadium. Crash landed hard, but had dropped his weapon during the assault. As he reached out to retrieve it, Sephiroth crushed it under his boot, rendering it useless, which didn't please Crash much. "Now to end this." Sephiroth grunted, summoning meteors to rain down from the sky. Crash's eyes widened as he scrambled to find safety, but the One-Winged Angel was able to cut him off, slashing him multiple times, sending him into the air with a powerful swing. Crash equipped his Copter Pack and flew onto the back of a falling meteor, redirecting it towards Sephiroth. The One-Winged Angel went to counter by slicing the meteor in two, which he successfully did, but the sneaky bandicoot used his Copter Pack to relieve Sephiroth of his arms, sending his sword into the air. Crash then kicked Sephiroth in the back, making him fall to his knees as his blade planted itself into his back, ending the One-Winged Angel for good. The titantron confirmed Crash's dominant victory, which the crowd reacted to with cheers and applause that shook the stadium. Crash dusted himself off and waved at the crowd, taking in his moment of triumph before being whisked away in a beam of light. DBX! Conclusion "Holy hell, that idiot actually won! In dominant fashion, too! Gotta love how this tournament can be so full of surprises. Sephy's got a lot of work to do if he wants that last qualifying spot! This battle's winner is Crash Bandicoot!" Poll Category:ZackAttackX Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game World Cup Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Square Enix vs Sony themed DBXs